Of Green & Blue
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRSW22 Challenge - Bridge and Sky are the most unlikely of friends, perhaps more, this is my answer to that challenge...
1. A Solution

Title: A Solution  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: G  
Warning: The first meeting  
Theme: Rock

* * *

**A Solution**

Kat looked at the young man sitting in front of her, looking so lost and forlorn it was breaking her heart. He had only been at the academy three weeks and already he was looking like he was about to collapse from exhaustion and stress.

There were almost black circles under his eyes where he hadn't been sleeping at all and his lithe body was covered with bruises from training and from the bullying she guessed he was being subjected to. When word had gotten out about him being a psychic he had suddenly found himself being on the receiving end of some fairly brutal treatment from some of the other newer cadets.

Nothing that had been caught on camera or seen by any of the senior officers or cadets, but word spread quickly and lacking evidence, there wasn't a lot that Kat could do about it.

She had brought it to Kruger's attention of course but there wasn't much they could do except make a generalised announcement about behaviours and respecting other cadets. Kat had the feeling it only made Bridge's situation worse. She looked at him and smiled gently at him, getting a bottle of tablets from the cabinet and walked over to him, holding them out to him.

"Here, these will help you sleep." He took them reluctantly; sighing as he did so and Kat's heart broke once more as she saw the gloves on his hands that singled him out as different.  
"I don't really want to take these Dr Manx." She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"I know Bridge, but if you don't get to sleep you won't be able to function. As it is, you're on the edge of exhaustion." He bowed his head.  
"I know Dr Manx, but everyone's emotions are so overwhelming, the hatred especially. I can't block it out when I'm asleep. The cadets I'm sharing with have no control and it hurts sometimes. I don't want to complain Dr Manx, I'm having enough trouble as it is, but I can't take much more." She thought hard a moment, there had to be something they could do.

"Do you want to move into single quarters? Away from everyone." Kat knew that it would be unlikely he'd accept that, and heavens know how she'd pull it off but she had a feeling he would say no. Bridge shook his head.

"No thank you Dr Manx; I don't want anything else to single me out even more." He sighed and looked so down trodden that Kat didn't know what to do. Suddenly though she had an idea, unusal and definitely unorthodox, but it might work.

"I think I've got it Bridge. Your room mate has no control over himself is that right?" She began pacing; her idea suddenly was the perfect solution. Bridge looked up at her, his lost eyes showing his confusion.

"Yes." Kat grinned at him, pleased at the idea that had presented itself to her.  
"Well I've got the perfect solution. Wait here while I clear it with the Commander."

With that, she took off out of the room, leaving him sitting there. He watched her go with a confused expression on his face and then sighed. Dr Manx was about the only person at the academy that treated him like he was a normal person, her and Boom that is. Even the Commander, the two times he had meet him, seemed to view Bridge as a weapon in training.

He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He thought the academy was the perfect place for him, where he'd be able to help people and train his mind to cope with his abilities. But he'd only found hatred, prejudice and anger at his presence.

His abilities stood him out amongst the other cadets and he didn't want that. He wanted to be treated as a normal human being for once. His eyes fell onto his gloved hands that were currently wrapped around his legs. He greatly resented what those gloves represented, but knew that he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.

He was lost; he didn't know what to do. Leave or stay, he would be ostracized for the rest of his life. And forget about having a relationship with anyone that was completely out of the question. A single tear rolled down his cheek as the reality of his situation hit the young man even harder than normal.

Kat looked at the young man standing before her. She had discussed the situation with the Commander and he had agreed with her idea and with his blessing she had made the arrangements for them both. Now she only had to talk the young man she had in mind to help Bridge into agreeing with her solution. She smiled at Cadet Tate and nodded to herself, pleased with the solution that had presented itself.

"Thank you for coming Cadet Tate, I know its very short notice but I need your help with something. Well, actually, someone." He looked at her, curiosity in his eyes but he didn't say anything. He was the most calm and in control cadet in the academy. Straight laced, rule book following and extremely emotionally stable. Perfect as a roommate for Bridge, just what he needed.

"I'll try my best Dr Manx, what is it that I can help you with?" She smiled at him, crossing her arms and then her expression faded to one of sadness.  
"Cadet Tate, you have a special gift that you receive special training for. That training is kept secret for a reason. Now, we have another cadet who's recently joined the Academy who has a similar genetic gift. Have you met Cadet Carson?" Sky raised an eyebrow, confused.

"No ma'am, I haven't. What sort of gift does he have?"  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumours going around about him. He's a psychic, his abilities are to track auras and when he comes into physical contact with an item or a person, he can read that person's mind or the residue of what they were thinking or what happened to them. He also senses emotions that are around him. As you can probably guess, this has gotten out and Cadet Carson is being unfairly singled out for some special attention." Sky's nose crinkled slightly and he frowned. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was bullies.

"Let me guess, the special attention isn't the good kind."  
"No, it isn't. He hasn't been able to sleep because of the bad emotions that have been generated by his presence. Even sleeping tablets don't help him. What he needs is a roommate that not only is stable emotionally but also has similar special ability and can possibly relate to him on that level. Most of all Cadet, he needs a friend." Sky chewed at his lip a moment, looking down at the floor and then back up at her. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"He's not had it easy then has he ma'am?" Kat nodded, knowing that Sky hadn't had it easy either with the death of his father at a young age but at least he hadn't been ostracised like Bridge had.

"No Sky, he hasn't. In fact, from what I can gather from what little he's told me, all his life he's been on the outside looking in. He's withdrawn into himself and if something doesn't happen to help him soon, I'm afraid not only will he not be able to learn to harness his powers properly so he can live at least a semi normal life, he'll most likely end up in an institution sedated for the rest of his natural life." Sky frowned, surprised at her words, surely it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

"You'd like me to room with him is that it?" Kat smiled at him, he was quick this one that's for sure. One of the reason's she knew he'd be perfect for this.  
"Yes I would Sky, and also to help him with his training. Mostly Sky, he needs a friend. At first, you can just help him sleep due to the fact you're the most emotionally stable person I know, hopefully in time you'll grow to be friends." She sobered and looked at him. "Make no mistake Sky; this isn't an order or an assignment or anything like that. This is a request; you are certainly under no obligation to do this." Sky nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I know that ma'am. But from what you're saying, this kid hasn't got much of a life here or outside either, has he?"  
"No Sky, he hasn't." Sky fell silent, thinking a moment. He looked up and gave her a slight smile, his eyes warm for a moment.

"Okay then ma'am. Besides, a new roommate would be good." Suddenly he grinned at her, an expression she had never seen on his face before. "And what the hell Dr Manx, I might find a friend for real." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. He'd been at the academy a year so far but he was already one of her favourites.

And his best friend Dru had recently been transferred, so this solved two problems at once.  
"Thank you Sky, I know it'll be strange at first but it is appreciated. Come on, let's go meet him. I warn you now though; he's very withdrawn and exhausted right now, so just take it easy at first with him okay?"  
"Okay ma'am. I understand." She nodded and they headed for the medical wing.

Bridge had almost given up on Dr Manx ever returning when the doors opened and she walked in, another cadet walking in behind her. Bridge stared at him curiously, wondering what he was doing here. He'd seen him around in some of the classes for the year above him, but he had never met him. Dr Manx came over to him with a smile.

"Okay Bridge, I have a solution to your problem about sharing quarters with someone emotionally out of control. And also, someone that you'll be able to train with in relation to your special gifts." She gestured for the cadet to come close and she smiled at Bridge. "This is Cadet Schyler Tate; he's a second year cadet. He also has a special genetic gift as well." Sky stepped forward and thrust out his hand.  
"Hi. I prefer Sky. I'll be sharing a room with you for a while, if that's okay with you."

Bridge looked at him a long moment then down at the out stretched hand. He looked back up at Sky's eyes and face, frowning slightly.  
"Dr Manx told you about me didn't she? That I'm a physic I mean. Aren't you afraid to touch me like everyone else?" Sky grinned slightly.

"No, I'm not. You're just like me, got a gift. Doesn't matter what it is, we've got to stick together." Bridge stared at him a moment and then slowly, hesitantly, he put out his own hand and took Sky's in it. It was a huge gesture of trust on Bridge's part for someone he'd only just met.

Bridge looked like he was ready to bolt at any second but once more, Sky shocked Kat once again with his gentle behaviour, his voice was exactly the right kind of tone to take with Bridge. Sky shook his hand and grinned at Bridge. After a moment he let it go and clapped Bridge gently on the shoulder.

"Come on, you can help me move my stuff into our new quarters and then I'll help you move your things. Dr Manx has organised quarters slightly away from the main ones for us. I think it's a great idea, we'll be able to practice together and I can help you catch up on some of the stuff you need to. I'm one of the academy's best fighters so I'll be able to help you learn that sort of stuff and you can help me focus on honing my gift. I can make shields with my mind, but not for very long at the moment, but I'm getting better." Dr Manx grinned, this was working out great, and she could sense that these two were practically made to be best friends.

"Bridge is also pretty smart Sky; he'll be able to help you with some of the reports and assignments you have to do." Sky blushed slightly, sometimes his written work wasn't up to standard, but it was getting better. He looked at Bridge and winked.

"Okay, so writing reports and some of the written work we have to do isn't my strong point. Come on, let's go get settled and then head out for some dinner. I've been training all day and I'm hungry. Do you like pizza?" Bridge looked stunned at the seemingly off the cuff offer but shyly he nodded, the hope in his eyes was like the sun coming up.

"Yes I do." Sky grinned, leading him out of the room, a friendly arm slung around his shoulders as he steered them out of the room.  
"Good, I know this great place down the street. Come on, let's get our stuff settled and then we can go get something to eat." They walked out and Kat smiled, Sky would be a perfect roommate for Bridge and it would help if the two of them bonded now, as down the track they would be working together as a team. Smiling at how perfect this solution was, she headed back to work.

Bridge and Sky had returned from getting some pizza and settled in for their first night as roommates. Sky had quickly settled his things, his side of the room looking neat, tidy and ordered. Bridge's side on the other hand was a mess. Books, computer parts, magazines and pieces of clothing were strewn all about the place. But there was a kind of ordered chaos about the mess.

Bridge had opened up slightly when they were putting the room together, telling him that the chaos in his mind tended to spill over into his things. Completing the whole ensemble was sitting on bed was a stuffed green dinosaur. Sky was settling into the room, getting his things together for their early morning training session, already in tank top and pyjama bottoms. Bridge was sitting on his bed, already in his pyjama's, holding his dinosaur. He was absently watching Sky shine his boots.

Already, even only after a few hours in Sky's presence, he felt more at peace, more relaxed than he had around any other cadet. He jumped with Sky suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I know your staring at me. Is there a problem?" Bridge managed a slight grin, the first positive emotion he'd shown to Sky. Sky glanced up as he spoke, seeing it on his face and he was inwardly pleased to see it. He looked back down at his boots, continuing to shine them.

"Just wondering actually how many strings Kat had to pull to fix this up. I mean, not that I'm not grateful and that, it's just that I know that it couldn't have been easy for you to say yes for sharing a room with someone like me." Sky looked up, a tiny smile on his face. After a few hours in Bridge's presence he found that he actually liked the strange younger man. He'd obviously had some hard times in his life. He grinned at Bridge as he answered.

"Not that many I don't think. And when she explained to me that you've got a gift similar to mine, well then that was the clincher for me." Sky shrugged. "My best friend was transferred to another academy last semester. I think I'd like a new friend. I don't have that many here." Bridge looked at him, stunned. Sky was tall, good looking and had the bluest eyes that he'd ever seen. He suddenly gave a shy smile, looking up at Sky from under his unruly hair.

"I've never had a friend before." Sky grinned, putting his boots away and absently wiping his hands clean. He moved over to his bed and pulled back the covers.  
"Well, you've got one now. Come on, lights out, we both need a good nights sleep."

Bridge nodded, scooting under the covers. Sky turned the lights off and they both settled down. Bridge found that Sky's presence and emotions weren't as intense as some of the others. Finally, he had someone that he could be in the presence off and not feel overloaded. Someone that he could count on in hard times and in good times. Finally, he could rest fully.

He'd found his rock.


	2. Hallways

Title: Hallways  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: General  
Summary: Set a few weeks after A Solution

* * *

**Hallways**

Sky hadn't known Bridge that long but even he could see how just his presence as Bridge's new roommate had made a difference to the younger man. Bridge had begun to sleep better, thanks to the sleeping tablets and Sky's presence and he was almost over the exhaustion that he had almost collapsed with when Sky first met him.

Sky's occasional presence at Bridge's side during various things, like eating breakfast and on the way to classes and such, had gone a little way to stifling some of the more harsh rumours that had been going around.

So slowly the bullying of the young and most defiantly strange young man had stopped. Which is why he was very surprised to see Bridge cowering in a corner as he rounded the corner off the hallway on his way back to their room.

He stopped dead in his tracks, shocked to the core. Four senior level cadets, the current B-squad if he wasn't mistaken, had surrounded him and two of them were holding him down while the other two were pummelling him. He didn't stop to think, he reacted and ran forward.

"Hey, stop that. Leave him alone!" The senior cadet turned and smirked at him.  
"Go away Tate; this ain't any of your business. The sooner this freak learns we don't want him here, the better."

Sky didn't think, he just reacted as his instincts were screaming at him to do. He threw up his hand and a blue shield shimmered into existence, pushing the taller cadet out of the way and causing the other one that was hitting Bridge to be thrown back.

The two cadets that were holding Bridge dropped him and began to charge him but Sky just pushed his shield out harder, grimacing as he did so, pushing them away from Bridge. He skidded to a halt and knelt down by Bridge, keeping his shield up, which in turn kept them away from Bridge. He looked him over, without touching him as he knew that Bridge would be completely over loaded right now.  
"Bridge, are you okay? Bridge, can you hear me?"

The four cadets had recovered and began to rush towards the two of them when a voice barked out, stopping them in there tracks.  
"That's enough cadets." It was the Commander's voice and when Sky looked up, he saw Kruger standing there, with Dr Manx by his side.

Behind him was the current A-Squad Rangers. They were all frowning and looking like they were ready to take someone out. "A-Squad, if you'll escort these cadets to the brig." The leader of A-squad nodded and they moved out, taking the cadets into custody. Sky dropped his shield and Kat came over to his side. She knelt down at Sky's side and looked at Bridge. Sky let the worry for him show in his eyes.

"Has he responded yet?"  
"No ma'am." Kat nodded and began scanning him. Sky didn't want to move from Bridge's side, worry for the young man running through him. Sky looked up though when Kruger's voice broke through his musing.

"Cadet Tate, you did a good thing protecting your fellow cadet from this situation. This has been the first chance we've got to get something concrete on the bullying Cadet Carson has been subjected to. You acted swiftly and correctly." Sky nodded but his eyes went back to Bridge's still form.

"Yes sir. How did you know that he was in trouble? I didn't know myself until I came around the corner and saw this happening in the hallway." Kruger sighed and crossed his arms.

"Since Dr Manx brought Cadet Carson's situation I've had special security camera's installed near your quarters to keep an eye on things. And this is the first time that we've managed to get evidence of what's been happening to him." Sky nodded in understanding. Finally Dr Manx looked up and sighed gently.

"He'll be okay. Lots of bruising and a few minor cuts on various places, no major injuries thankfully. He's just out of it for the moment. Take him back to your room Sky and you can clean him up there. He'll be fine, but he may be very upset and frightened when he wakes up. He'll need you more than ever." Sky nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." He stood up and then gently reached down and picked Bridge up in his arms. "I'll call if I need any help." She nodded and watched him go down the hallway. She sighed and looked at Doggie.

"Bridge needs Sky more than he knows, and Sky needs Bridge more than he knows either. Those two are going to become inseparable after this I think Doggie." Kruger nodded.  
"I know. Come on, a hallway is no place to discuss this. Let's leave them to it; I have the feeling that this is going to be a long discussion."


	3. Safety

Title: Safety  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: General  
Summary: Immediatly after Hallways

* * *

**Safety **

Sky gently laid Bridge on his bed, commanding the door to lock behind them. He made sure that Bridge was comfortable he then went into the small bathroom. He got out small first aide kit that was stored in there, as well as getting a damp wash cloth.

He went to Bridge's side and knelt down, looking at the younger man, frowning as he looked him over. Bridge looked even younger when he was asleep than when he was awake. Bruises were beginning to form on his face and body which tore at Sky's heart.

He had become fond of the young man, finding that Bridge was bringing out the protective instincts in him. Sky had gone in the short time he had known Bridge to thinking of them as a roommate and starting to think of him as a friend.

Reaching out gently he began to wipe the little bit of blood off Bridge's cheek that was coming from a small cut there. He was trying to be gentle as he could be, as he didn't want to hurt Bridge any further, but some contact with his cuts and bruises was unavoidable. He was in the process of taking Bridge's jacket off when the younger man woke up.

Bridge groaned as he opened his eyes and then seeing a blurry figure leaning over him, trying to take his clothes off, was too much for his addled and overwhelmed brain to process and he gave a soft yelp and scrambled away from Sky, backing into the corner of his bed. Sky was startled; he didn't mean to frighten Bridge even more. Bridge held up his gloved hands as if to protect himself from Sky.

"Bridge, it's okay. It's me, Sky. Those guys have gone its okay. You're safe." Bridge blinked a few times, trying to clear his fuzzy mind. He had blacked out from the sheer waves of hatred and prejudice that the four cadets had been projecting.

It had been too much for the sensitive young man. He slowly began focusing and listening to Sky's soothing words. "It's okay Bridge. You're safe. I won't let any one hurt you again. I promise. You'll be fine. It's okay Bridge. Trust me. It'll be okay. You're okay."

Bridge blinked hard, his hands slowly going down as he finally was able to focus properly. He couldn't feel anyone hitting him, and he couldn't feel the hatred that had been assaulting him. All he could feel was concern, worry and kindness and the familiar presence of Sky nearby.

He looked up finally, his eyes clearing of the confusion that were running through them. There was still pain in them, but at least there was Bridge in them. Sky gave a soft sigh as he could see Bridge slowly realising it was him. But he still didn't approach him, he gave Bridge his space.

Bridge took a deep breath and focussed on Sky. Somehow, he knew that Sky had saved him. It pleased him more than he realised to think that Sky would stick up for him. He still couldn't believe that Sky had called him a friend when they first began rooming together. Taking a deep breath, trying to centre himself, he finally spoke softly, trying to ignore the tremor in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sky. I'm just a little sore and frazzled and a bit over wrought right now." Sky nodded in understanding. Although he didn't understand Bridge's powers, he knew that sometimes that they could overwhelm him.

"That's okay Bridge. Can I help you get patched and cleaned up?" Sky smiled gently at him, not wanting to pressure him. "But I'll understand if you don't want any help right now." Bridge shook his head slowly.

"No, I'd like some help please." Sky smiled at him.  
"Okay. Now, where do you hurt the most?" Bridge managed a tiny, wry smile for him.  
"Besides my head wanting to explode, just mostly cuts and bruises." The tiny smile faded and he looked at him, fixing his eyes on Sky's. "I guess I have you to thank for stopping them." Sky nodded as he gently helped Bridge take his jacket off.

"I came around the corner and saw them hurting you. I don't like bullies and I especially don't like people hurting my friends. So I stopped them. The commander came soon after with Dr Manx and A-Squad." Sky's grin turned hard as he gently began to washing off some blood on a particularly nasty cut on Bridge's arm. "He had them drag those bastards to the brig. They won't be troubling you again." Bridge looked up in surprise.

"The commander did that? I didn't think… well I just, well I guess he thought that since I'm training to be a weapon that it might harden me up or something. I don't know." Sky looked up in surprise and stopped what he was doing.

"What makes you think that?" Bridge looked at Sky, his eyes soft and so sad that Sky immediately felt for the younger man. Sky knew why he was here; he was here to train as a Ranger, just like his father was.

"Well, why else would you have a psychic here huh Sky? If not to train to track criminals, hunt them down by sensing their presence, feeling their evil and reading their minds. I'm nothing more than a walking mind reader Sky. That's all I've ever been good for and that's all I'm ever going to be good for."

Sky stared at shock at him. He'd never heard someone sound so lost, so alone, so frightened as Bridge right now. Without even thinking about it he was up on the bed, sitting next to Bridge and drawing him into a gentle hug. He wasn't the emotional type but he had to do something to help his young friend.

"I don't think that Bridge and there is no way I believe that either. We have gifts and we're here to learn to harness them to fight evil. We're not here to learn to be weapons Bridge. And there is no way I would let anyone use you in that way. I promise, I'll always help you and if you want me to I'll always protect you."

Bridge looked up at him, seeing the truth in Sky's eyes, feeling the truth in his presence. Finally, the last of the barriers he had put up around his heart and soul fell down and for the first time ever, he felt safe in some one else's presence. He felt safe with Sky, he felt complete. For the first time in his short life, he felt safe.


	4. Loss

Title: Loss  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: General  
Summary: Few months after Safety  
Theme: Loss/Family

* * *

**Loss**

For the last few weeks Sky had been dreading this day. He lay on his bed, staring at the roof of their room, trying not to think of what today was and what it meant to him. He glanced at the clock and it was reading four in the morning and he sighed. He went to staring back at the ceiling, knowing that he'd never get back to sleep.

They normally got up at 5am anyways so it wasn't too much longer to wait. He wanted this day to be over and done with again. This year would be harder than ever, as this year it was the tenth anniversary of his father's death.

His Mother had gone away with his younger sister, deciding this year it was just too much to be there, she wanted to remember the good times, not the bad. He didn't blame her really; he wanted to do the same. He turned over onto his side and found himself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes full of worry.

"I didn't know you were awake." Bridge nodded, curling up more slightly under his blanket, blinking blearing at him, but there was a tiny smile on his face.  
"Haven't been for long." Sky winced slightly, a flash guilt running through him. In the past few weeks since the altercation with the other cadets, he and Bridge had grown closer and he had taken the time to learn about Bridge's powers.

Bridge sometimes, especially at night when he wasn't able to consciously shield his mind, picked up on very strong emotions. And he must admit his emotions were all over place at the moment, it was no wonder that Bridge woke up.

"I'm sorry Bridge. I didn't mean to wake you up." Bridge gave him a gentle smile.  
"It's okay, I don't mind." Bridge's voice was soft, slightly sleep blurred but filled with warmth for his friend. "Your obviously worried and upset about something, do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

Sky was tempted to brush Bridge's offer off but then he stopped himself, thinking hard. Perhaps it would be good if he could talk about it. Maybe even take Bridge with him when he went to visit his father's grave.

Maybe it would be good to tell someone about it. But he didn't like appearing weak, he didn't want Bridge to think any less of him. He gave a soft sigh and after a long moment, he finally spoke as he sat up, hunching over his knees.  
"It's going to be a rough day for me."

"Why?" Bridge's question was purely innocent but it caught Sky unawares. His breath caught in his chest and tears sprung up into his eyes. Remembered grief, pain and loss flowed through him stronger than it had in a long time and after a moment he suddenly felt gentle arms embrace him, pulling him close.

"It's okay Sky I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Sky, I'm here." Sky let himself lean against Bridge, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm here Sky, I understand." Bridge let a gloveless hand gently stroke Sky's face, feeling and sensing what was wrong with his friend.

Suddenly tears sprang up in his eyes and he held Sky close. "Oh Sky, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me, I'm your friend Sky, I wouldn't think less of you, you should know that." Bridge rubbed circles against his back. Bridge bit his lip and then spoke again, his voice soft, unsure. "Sky, you're my best friend, my only friend. You're turning into my family; I don't like seeing you hurting like this."

Sky looked up at Bridge. For once Bridge was providing him with the support, with the help, with the friendship. He saw the truth in Bridge's eyes, knew that his friend was there for him.

He knew Bridge hadn't had an easy time of things with his own family and in the three months he had known Bridge he had discovered underneath all that emotional baggage he was carrying that he was a loving, sensitive, caring young man that was at all times overwhelmed by feelings and emotions around him.

He was also a certifiable genius with computers, machines and just about anything mechanical. He had slowly begun to open up to Sky in more ways than one, occasionally letting little bits and pieces of his home life out when he wasn't really thinking about it, usually when he was distracted by something.

He had been helping Sky with his written work, never a strong point with him but he was getting better at it thanks to Bridge. Sky had been dismayed to hear about Bridge's home life and the prejudice that he had encountered all his life. He hadn't had it easy that was for sure, but he was open, honest and easily hurt.

Yet, he wanted to help people and constantly put himself forward and that left him open to be hurt more often than not. He had such a gentle, innocent strength about him that Sky was constantly amazed by how much he could put up with.

Sky reached up and brushed a hand against Bridge's cheek, surprised and yet he wasn't about Bridge's revelation of thinking of Sky as his family. He was beginning to think of Bridge as the little brother he didn't have. Bridge was so gentle and caring that he was easily hurt and Sky vowed then and there never to do anything to hurt his friend.

He managed a tiny smile for Bridge and took a deep breath, knowing how much it would have hurt Bridge to sense his feelings to find out what was wrong but he was also honoured that Bridge would do that for him.

"Thank you Bridge, I know that wouldn't have been easy." Bridge grinned at him, leaning his forehead against Sky's and speaking softly.

"You're the one in pain and yet you're thanking me. Good lord Sky; we're a pair aren't we. Come one, let's get back to sleep. We'll take the day off and take care of things okay?" Before Sky could say anything Bridge just grinned at him and hopped back into his bed. "Go back to sleep Sky."

Sky just looked at him, surprised at how he felt a bit lighter after being held by Bridge. Shaking his head he just scooted down back into his bed and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Sky didn't know how Bridge had managed it but he had somehow managed to get the two of them excused from their training for today. He had left their room as soon as there alarm went off, had gotten up and come back saying that they had the day off about fifteen minutes later. So, with a full day off up their sleeves and not wanting to spend it at the academy, they had quickly dressed in civilian clothes and left before breakfast was ready.

Sky was in a plain black jumper and blue jeans, hands in his pockets, his whole demeanour seeming down. Bridge had dressed in blue jeans and a green dark green jumper, his ever present leather gloves on his hands.

They had headed out wanting to avoid most of the bases population, neither of them speaking about what happened earlier. They went into a little café to get some breakfast, both of them having strong coffee and buttery toast.

They had been sitting in silence for a while when finally Sky stirred, finishing his coffee. He took a deep breath and looked at Bridge, a grateful look in his eyes.

"Thank you for organising this Bridge. Today off was just what I needed. Most years it doesn't bother me as much as it is today. I guess I just didn't want to be around a lot of people today" Bridge looked at him, concern in his eyes.

He hated to see Sky hurting. Sky was so strong, stronger than he was. Sky had been his rock for a while now, now it was his turn to help his friend. Sky had won his way into Bridge's heart in almost no time and Bridge wasn't going to let him go through today alone.

"Well has been ten years today Sky. Maybe it means more because your finally on the way to fulfilling your dream of becoming like him." Sky just shrugged, staring at his hands that were absently playing with his empty coffee mug. He took a deep breath and then stood, throwing some money down on the table. He headed for the door and then continued speaking to him.

"I don't know." Sky paused a moment as if stealing himself for something. "You didn't have to come with me, but I'm glad you have. It means a lot to me." Bridge smiled as he followed Sky out of the café heading down the street.

"Hey, least I could do. After all, you're my best friend Sky." Sky was warmed to his soul by Bridge's easy words. He knew how much that his simple offer of friendship a few months ago meant to Bridge and wasn't really surprised to find that he thought of Bridge as his best friend as well. They headed towards the outskirts of the city, catching a taxi after they made a stop at florist.

They had arrived at the cemetery and Sky had unerringly led the way to his father's grave. It was off one side, in its own little section in a secluded grove. Sky had explained earlier that it was like this to give the family a little bit of privacy.

They stood at the foot of the grave and Sky gently moved to the headstone, kneeling down and placing the single red rose on the ground against the base of it. He bowed his head and Bridge did as well, muttering a soft prayer in Hebrew for his friend. They stood that way for a long moment until Sky stood up and walked back to Bridge's side.

They were silent for a long moment and then Bridge noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. Without thinking he reached over and slipped his hand into Sky's, squeezing it gently. Sky clutched at his hand, drawing support from him, drawing strength. After all, if any one under stood Sky's loss and what it meant to him, it was Bridge. After all, they were becoming family.


	5. Good Memories

Title: Good Memories  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: General  
Themes: Watermelon/Photograph  
Warning: None, just mushy Sky thoughts...

**

* * *

**

**Good Memories**

Sky looked at the small photo that was sitting on Bridge's desk, wondering who he had gotten to take it. Probably Boom come to think of it. He gave a small smile as he looked at it, running his finger gently down the photo, resting on Bridge's smiling face.

It was a photo of the two of them, not long after they had become best friends, on a rare day off where they had been having some fun. In this case it was as summer's day and they had been in the park with some kids on a mentor program that SPD ran and had been in a water fight.

It had been a beautiful day, one the happiest in Sky's life. He glanced around Bridge's side of the room and it was then he noticed that Bridge didn't have any family photo's or memento's like he did. He had the photo of his dad and him, then another of his sister and mother, but Bridge had none.

He sat down on his bed, the photograph of the two of them staring out at him. They were wrestling over the ownership of a water balloon and he recalled he had eventually got it from Bridge and soaked the younger man.

Sky smiled, gently running his finger over Bridge's face. It was that day that he realised his feelings for Bridge were starting to run deeper than friendship. Bridge was so innocent sometimes about life that it felt like that he needed to be protected from it's harsh realities, but Sky better than that.

He knew that Bridge's life hadn't been a happy one up to and including starting at the Academy. But this photo showed a side of him that few people got to see. It showed the real Bridge.

Sky reached into his draw and took out his diary, something even Bridge didn't know he had. He laid back down on the bed and opened it, taking out other photographs he had of the two of them.

There weren't many but there was enough that Sky could stare at them for hours. And lately he'd been doing that a lot more. One in particular caught his attention and he couldn't help the grin on his face.

It was taken last month at a charity benefit and Bridge had entered the watermelon eating contest to see how many pieces he could get through. Sky had reckoned that no one could beat the local food eating champ and Bridge had said it was a case of mind over matter and promptly signed up.

Sky had just laughed at him saying that he'd never do it, but Bridge had just looked at him in that strange way he had sometimes that made Sky think he could see his soul and grinning, said for him to have some faith. So Sky had stood there, cheering Bridge on, with some others and watched as he waded through almost a full watermelon before giving in.

He had finished second, grinning hugely and holding his stomach. Sky had took pity on him and they had gone to the park then, lying in the grass, staring at the clouds and not speaking. It was a wonderful time.

It was that feat that made him realise more than anything that there was more to Bridge than meets the eye. He sighed and put the photo away, glancing at the clock. He grinned as he sat up and put the photo's back and the diary away. Bridge was due back from his training session with Kat about now and he knew that these sessions wore his gentle friend out.

So he had planned to take Bridge off the base for a few hours. Perhaps they could go to the waterfront, have a few pieces of watermelon together. And perhaps, perhaps one day, they could eat watermelon in a rather special way.

Blushing at that thought Sky shook his head and began to get ready. Maybe they could even get a proper photograph together, eating said watermelon. Laughing at the silliness of that thought Sky grabbed his clothes. This afternoon was going to be fun.


	6. Trapped!

Title: Trapped!  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Um.. scary scenes?  
Theme: Fire/Children

* * *

**Trapped!**

It was in the middle of the worst heat wave that New Tech City had ever seen. Water was rationed and tempers were short. Crime was at an all time high and SPD were stretched to the limit. Even some of the more senior cadets were being drafted into helping out.

So which is how Bridge and Sky found themselves helping evacuate an old person's home that was being threatened by a bush fire that was raging out of control nearby. They had cleared the building finally after almost an hour and the smoke was getting very bad.

The last bus rolled away just leaving the two cadets standing. Sky gave a small cough, heading for the jeep they had been given but Bridge had stayed standing, frowning, and his eyes staring into the smoke that was slowly covering everything.

"Bridge, come on." Bridge didn't reply, just stood there, frowning. Finally he moved and it was to take off one of his gloves. He waived his hand in front of him, frowning even harder as he began taking a few steps into the smoke. Sky had turned to call him again and he frowned himself, seeing Bridge moving. He quickly jogged to Bridge's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Bridge, what's wrong?"

Bridge didn't answer for a long moment and when he did, his voice had that distant, distracted quality it got sometimes when he was using his powers or sensing something.

"There's someone out there. Two or three of them I think. They're scared, confused and lost." Sky frowned and looked into the smoke. The fire was close, very close. The smoke was thick and the air was heavy, breathing was starting to get harder.

"Are they very far away?" Bridge frowned in concentration, stretching his mind as far as it would go, trying to get more information.  
"Not really. I'm getting a faint trail but I can follow it." Sky nodded and made his decision.

"Okay, start following it. I'll get the jeep and let the base know where we're going." Bridge nodded, starting to walk slowly into the smoke while Sky ran to the jeep and grabbed the radio, quickly calling in and letting the base know what was going on, but his eyes never left Bridge's slowly retreating form, he didn't want to loose sight of him. After getting a warning to be careful and watch out for themselves Sky started the jeep and slowly started following Bridge.

Ten minutes later they were in the thick of the smoke and Bridge was now sitting in the jeep, both his hands in front of him, concentrating hard on tracking what he sensed. They had been going this way for a little while when Bridge jerked his head up in sudden realisation.

"Sky, they are here." Sky slammed the jeep to a stop and they both scrambled out. Bridge put one of his gloves back on and led the way. Sky had grabbed a couple of emergency packs and followed, sticking close to Bridge. They were both coughing harder now and they could hear the roar of the flames near by.

"Bridge, where are they?" Bridge unerringly turned right and headed towards what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He reached the door and ripped it open, heading inside. Sky saw that the other end of the building was on fire and ran after his friend.

"Bridge, come on, this place is already on fire. We have to go!"  
"No, they're in here, I can feel it. They are so scared Sky." Bridge headed for a small office towards to one side, Sky having no choice but to follow him. He shook his head as he followed, knowing that they'd catch ten levels of hell for this but when he saw the two small children cowering by the wall, he knew that it was worth it.

Bridge was kneeling down in front of them, smiling gently as he put his other glove back on and spoke softly to them. Sky knelt down next to him and smiled as well, trying not to cough too hard. He put the pack down on the ground and reached in for some water, listening with renewed respect at Bridge's soft words, calming the kids down.

"My friend Sky and I are here to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe okay? We're from SPD and we won't hurt you." The two children looked up at them in fear and Bridge smiled gently at them, taking the water bottle from Sky and holding it out to them. "Here, have a drink. You must be awfully hot and thirsty."

The older of the two, looking no more than six or seven, nodded and took the bottle from him. Bridge turned at Sky and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly there was a huge crash behind them, causing them all to jump.

The roof of the building had collapsed at the other end, but the structure was so weakened that the beams near the door to the small office had fallen as well. Bridge and Sky exchanged glances and they knew that they couldn't get out now. They just had to wait it out. Sky looked around and saw the small corner that the kids were huddled in was the best position.

"Bridge, help me move that desk and cabinet. We'll build a barricade that'll hopefully hold for a while, and when it doesn't, I can shield us." Bridge frowned but nodded in agreement. Lucky for them the desk was mostly wood and metal, and the metal cabinet was a small enough one that the two of them could lift it.

They managed to make a small sort of cubby hole that would help protect them from the flames. Sky spoke softly to Bridge as they stuffed some rags they had found along the door crack. "I've hit the emergency button on my communicator, they'll know we're here and send someone for us." Sky went to move back to the kids but was stopped by Bridge's hand on his arm. He looked into his friends face and saw worry in his eyes.

"Sky, are you sure you can shield us, this isn't like training." Sky smiled gently at him.  
"I know. I believe I can do this Bridge. I wouldn't let anything hurt you or those kids. I promised didn't I? Besides, it may not come to that." Bridge still looked worried but he nodded reluctantly, finally taking his hand off Sky's arm.

"If you have to, I can lend you my energy." Sky looked at him and then shook his head in disagreement.  
"No Bridge, you can't. It'll hurt you to much to do that. I won't let you." Bridge just shrugged, knowing how stubborn his friend could be. They moved back over to the kids, trying not to cough too much and crawled under the table to them.

They made themselves comfortable as they possibly could, the two small children, a brother and sister they found out, clinging to them in fear and comfort. Bridge was careful not to touch their skins but held the little boy close while the girl clung to Sky.

The air was getting harder and harder to breath but they tried to keep the kids minds off it. But after a little while the smoke got so bad the two children finally succumbed and fell into a deep sleep. They exchanged worried glances and then suddenly the fire burst through door. Sky instinctively put his shield up, it's bright blue glow a contrast to the red flames.

Bridge moved closer to him, both of them shielding the small children with their bodies. It was getting harder and harder to breath.  
"Sky, can you hold it for long?" Sky coughed and then shrugged.  
"I'll hold it as long as I have to."  
"Well you please let me help you? You can't do this all by yourself." Sky gave him a gentle smile, appreciating his friends offer. The smoke was so thick now and the heat was intense. It was being dissipated slightly by Sky's shield but it was still overwhelming.

"No Bridge, it'll hurt you too much. Let me do this for you." Bridge just looked at him, his eyes full of worry and without thinking he reached out and took Sky's free hand in his gloved one, holding it tight but gently.

"Sky, I don't want you to hurt yourself either." Bridge wanted to say more, wanted to tell Sky more about his feelings for him, but he couldn't find the words. Sky just squeezed his hand, his eyes meeting Bridge's. Sky's shield was beginning to flicker and the flames were getting closer. Pain flickered through his eyes and Bridge tightened his grip on Sky's hand. "Please Sky; let me help you, let me lend you some of my energy." Sky shook his head and the shield flickered again as a beam fell from the roof and impacted on the filing cabinet, bouncing off Sky's shield.

Sky winced in pain and Bridge looked at him concern but he shook his head, closing his eyes, concentrating on holding the shield as long as he could.  
"Bridge, there's something I have to tell you." Bridge looked at him in confusion, wondering what Sky was going to say. Sky managed to open his eyes and latch onto Bridge's.

They stared at each other for a long moment, coughing hard as the smoke got worse and the flames got higher. The two children were barely breathing but they were at least still alive. The flames were creeper closer to them and it was harder and harder to breathe.  
"Sky, what is it?" Bridge coughed harder, wondering what his friend was trying to say. Sky coughed hard as well. Sky opened his mouth to speak but that's when the shit here the fan.

The fire burst even further into their small room and the rest of the beams from the roof fell in the room. They both looked up at it and then Sky flinched even more, pain running across his face as pieces hit his shield. Suddenly they both were hit with a blast of heat and hot air, causing them both to throw themselves over the small children, Sky's shield finally failing as his strength gave out.

Sky turned his head to look at Bridge, seeing Bridge's eyes connect with his he tried to open his mouth to say what was in his heart but nothing but coughing came out. Bridge tried to smile at Sky but he couldn't help but cough as well. And that was the last thing they both remembered, staring at each other in the smoke.

The next thing Sky remembered was waking up in the back of an ambulance, an oxygen mask over his face, and Bridge lying in the bed next to him, a mask over his face as well. He tried to move but was held down by the gentle hands of a medic.  
"Easy there Cadet. You've taken a fair bit of smoke and you need to breathe some oxygen for a little while."

"Bridge, is he okay?" The medic looked over at Bridge and frowned slightly.  
"He should be. He got a lot of smoke, a bit more than you by the looks of it and a few bumps and bruises, just like you." Then Sky remembered and tried to sit up again.  
"The kids we found! Are they alright?" The medic pushed him back down on the bed again, giving him an exasperated look.

"They are fine. Both suffering severe smoke inhalation but with some time and rest they'll be okay. There in New Tech City Hospital, where I should be taking you both but the Commander at SPD wants you there in their medical wing." Sky relaxed slightly, breathing the pure oxygen through the mask, realising that the air through the mask never tasted so sweet.

He laid his head back on the pillow with a sigh. They were safe. Bridge was safe. The children were safe. He looked over at Bridge and smiled at the sight of his dearest friend breathing deeply. Everything would be okay now. But guilt ate at him at the thought that he had almost lost Bridge without telling him how he felt about him. Sighing softly he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Today had been a trying day.


	7. Overnight

Title: Overnight  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: PG  
Warning: None really  
Theme: Animals

* * *

**Overnight**

Sky picked up the stuffed dinosaur from Bridge's bed and studied it absently for a long moment. Ever since he'd known Bridge the stuffed animal had been his constant companion. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but he wasn't having much luck.

The fact that Bridge had wormed his way into Sky's heart over the year wasn't helping his state of mind either. Today had been an unmitigated disaster and he felt that it was entirely his fault. He had been in charge of the mission, it was his responsibility to make sure everyone was okay and it was his mistake that had seen Bridge sent to the infirmary for the night.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, as well as the encompassing worry for his best friend he turned towards the door. Shaking himself to pull himself together, he grabbed the dinosaur tight and headed out of their room towards the medical bay.

He ignored all the looks that he was receiving by carrying a stuffed green dinosaur around but by now, most cadets knew to leave Cadet Tate alone. He reached the medical bay and Dr Manx looked up, giving him a tiny smile, not entirely surprised to see him there.

"Ah Sky, I wondered how long it would take for you to show up. I've put him in the back, away from everyone else. He's asleep right now but you can sit with him." She finished noting something down on the chart and gestured to the back of the medical bay.

"Thank you. How is he?" She smiled gently at him, knowing how close the two of them were, after all Bridge had been here many a night watching over Sky.

"He'll be fine with a good night's sleep. He's just got some bruises and a fair bit of smoke inhalation. His wrist is sprained as well so that's taped up for a few days. Other than that he's okay. He kept asking where you alright. I told him apart from a massive headache and a bit of smoke inhalation you were fine and that you had checked yourself out once I had cleared you. I think he was more worried about you than himself." Sky nodded, speaking quietly to himself.

"He would be. Thanks Kat." She nodded and he moved to the back of the medical wing to where Kat had gestured Bridge was. He hestitated a moment and then taking a deep breath he steeled himself, he had to put on a brave face for Bridge.

He went through the curtain, making sure that it was closed behind him. He stood there, looking down at the sleeping figure on the bed, clutching the stuffed dinosaur to his chest. He moved to Bridge's bed side and sat down in the chair with a soft sigh. He reached out and placed the stuffed dinosaur under Bridge's arm, wrapping his bandaged hand around it.

He knew how much that Bridge loved that stuffed animal. He moved the chair closer and with a glance around to make sure no one was watching, he took Bridge's hand in his and began to speak softly.

"I'm so sorry Bridge, this is my entire fault. I should have been stronger, I should have last longer. If I had held my shield longer, if I had just taken your help when you offered it you wouldn't be here. But I was too worried about you and those kids we were protecting. I didn't want to let you down, I didn't want to you think that I was weak, that I couldn't protect you after I promised I would. I have to be strong, for you, for my Dad, for everyone. I guess I just didn't want to let you down." Sky's voice was barely a whisper. "I just hope you forgive me."

Bridge woke up slowly, feeling obscurely safe, secure and strangely, loved. He left his eyes closed, gently sending his mind out to find where those feelings were coming from. He could feel the soft, well worn fur of his dinosaur Dino under his arm and that surprised him. No one but Sky knew how much that well worn stuffed animal meant to him.

He opened his eyes to see Sky resting his head on his arms on the bed, one of his hands gently grasping Bridge's unbandage one. Now he knew where he was getting the feelings of warmth, love and security from. But then there was something else he was feeling from Sky.

Guilt.

Bridge frowned, wondering why his friend would be feeling guilt. And then he realised why he would. The fire that they had been trapped in had come close to killing them, if it wasn't for Sky's shield protecting them, the two children they had found, and the pair of them would be crispy critters right now. And that was the crux of Sky's problem. Sky was feeling he let Bridge down because he couldn't protect them for longer.

It was just a sheer fluke that as Sky's strength ran out just as the fire crews had found them he had found out later. Bridge had wanted to lend Sky his energy but Sky refused, knowing how much direct physical skin to skin contact distressed Bridge.

Bridge sighed, knowing that he'd have to head this off before Sky wound himself up in guilt and self recrimination. He gently ran his gloved thumb over the back of Sky's hand, feeling the warmth of his skin and of his soul through the thin leather. He would never admit this to anyone but he found Sky's presence in his life a blessing and a wonder.

He was the most gentle person deep down that Bridge knew, and his aura was a soothing blue with hints of red deep down. His presence was like constant warmth in the dark places that Bridge's mind and soul sometimes ended up in. And Bridge found that his feelings for Sky were going deeper than friendship, deeper than Sky knew.

Bridge gently stroked the back of Sky's hand, wishing that he could touch Sky, wishing a million things that he couldn't have. When they were trapped in that warehouse there was obviously something Sky wanted to say to him, something important, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He had been overwhelmed by the fear of the children and their own fears. He devoutly wished that he could hold Sky in his arms, feel the warmth of his skin against his. He wished he could kiss Sky, tell him how he felt but he couldn't. He could never, ever have any of those things.

Just then Sky stirred and opened his eyes, straight away looking at Bridge. He smiled gently at him, not letting go of Bridge's gloved hand for a long moment and then he moved from his position lying on his arms on the bed. He sat up straight and grimaced slightly as his back protested.

"Have you been there all night Sky?"  
"Yeah, I guess I have. I didn't want you to wake up alone." Bridge smiled and gestured with his bandaged hand to his stuffed dinosaur.  
"I have you to thank for her?" Sky blushed slightly, ducking his head down.  
"Ah yes. I figured that if I got chucked out of here, at least you'd have your stuffed animal for company." Bridge hugged the dinosaur to his chest, sensing Sky's presence on the green furry animal. It would be the closet he could get to Sky physically for the moment. It wasn't enough but it would have to do.

"Thank you Sky. For bringing her to me, it means a lot." Sky looked at him and Bridge could feel the guilt that was now the dominate emotion in his friend. "You have nothing to be guilty about Sky and you don't need my forgiveness but you seem to believe that you do, so you have it. I would never, ever hold a grudge against you for anything you do Sky. Please understand that." Sky looked at him and then comprehension began to dawn in his eyes. He gave Bridge a tiny smile and reached down, squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you Bridge." Bridge grinned at him, not wanting to let Sky's hand go, even through the gloves he wished that he could hold Sky's hand properly. He wished so many things, but he kept them hidden deep in his heart.

Sky looked at his best friend wishing that he could take Bridge into his arms and hold him tight, kissing his worries away. But he pushed those feelings down, the main thing was that Bridge was awake and well.

"Want me to see if I can spring you?" Bridge looked at him like he had just said he'd won the lottery and Sky felt warm feelings spread though him.  
"Yes please!" Sky grinned back at him, glad to see the smile on Bridge's face and joy in his eyes.

"Well wait here, I'll see if Kat will let me spring you." He left and Bridge's smile fell. He hugged his stuffed animal to his chest, breathing in Sky's scent, Sky's aura. Finally he softly spoke to the toy.  
"It's a shame he's not a stuffed animal, then I could hug him like this all the time."


	8. Laundry

Title: Laundry  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: G  
Warning: None really  
Theme: Dreams/Laughter

* * *

**Laundry**

It had to be a dream. That was the only explanation. His dreams nine times out of ten had the habit of coming true, but he wasn't sure if he wanted this one to come true. It had been fairly intense and his sheets had the evidence to prove it much to his shame. He was glad that the object of his dream wasn't in their room at the moment.

Groaning at how drained he felt after his dream he staggered out of bed, gathering his sheets and heading for the bathroom. He quickly showered and changed into a clean uniform, absently gathering all the washing that needed doing, including his sheets and headed off for the laundry.

Two hours later, having done all the laundry, dried and folded it, and he headed back to their room. He went in, not really focussing on where he was walking when suddenly he banged into someone, landing in a tangle arms, legs and washing. Soft curses came from beneath the pile and he couldn't help it, he burst out into a fit of giggles, completely taken by the absurdity of the situation. Finally a face poked out from under the pile and glared at him, but he could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Bridge, dam it, what are you doing?" Bridge grinned, trying to smoother the giggles with his hands but not having much success.  
"The washing." Bridge gestured at the pile of cloths and sheets. "I thought that would have been obvious." Sky glared but he couldn't keep it up. Bridge looked so cute and funny sitting there, sheets and cloths strewn all about. Slowly, a shy grin began appearing on his face.

"Well yeah, kind of gathered that." Sky raised an eyebrow and the small grin turned into a wide one. "You do realise that I'm sure there's a regulation or something somewhere about running into a fellow cadet while carrying washing around?" Bridge burst into the giggles again, his earlier discomfort about his dream fading as the pleasure of having some simple fun with the object of his dream.

"I'm sure there is, but if there is, you going to report me?" Sky gave him a sly smile as he reached for his pillow, a blue one naturally, and began to drag it near.  
"Don't know. I might do." Bridge began reaching up for his pillow, or tried to anyway.  
"Might you now. What can I do to stop you doing that?" Sky's smile turned even slyer if that was possible.  
"Oh nothing. But I can do this."

Faster than Bridge could react, Sky grabbed his own pillow and began to wail at Bridge, laughing as he did so. Bridge burst out laughing as well, grabbing his pillow and began to fight back. What ensued was a massive pillow fight between the friends.

They were both laughing and causing a massive mess. Finally they stopped, both breathing hard from laughing and the fight. They ended up sitting down next to each other, giggling occasionally as they glanced at one another. They kept sending each other off. Finally though they calmed down and Bridge looked at Sky, pleased to see him looking so relaxed and happy. Sky noticed Bridge looking at him and he grinned, giving his friend a gentle nudge.

"Stop looking so surprised Bridge, I do know how to have fun occasionally you know." Bridge unconsciously leaned against him, enjoying the feeling closeness that they were sharing at the moment.  
"I know, it's just that I didn't expect you to do that." Sky gave a soft laugh, trying to ignore how nice it was to have Bridge lean against him.  
"Well you should always expect the unexpected." Bridge just shook his head, grinning slightly.  
"I should have known you'd come out with something like that."

Sky grinned back at him, their eyes meeting and suddenly the tension leapt up a notch between them. Bridge's eyes were soft, deep and sad like they were always were. Sky had gathered from the few years they had been rooming together that the sometimes the overwhelming emotions he felt around him got too much for Bridge, especially some of the more joyful emotions but mainly all the bad ones, and hence Bridge's eyes looking so lost and sad most of the time.

Bridge on the other hand saw a sea of blue, confidence and security in Sky's eyes. He could loose himself for ever in Sky's eyes. In fact, in his whole aura and presence was making Bridge feel complete and safe for the first time in a long time. Finally, after a long moment, they both broke eye contact simultaneously. Bridge gave a soft sigh, knowing that his dream was not going to come true, today at least. He waived a gloved hand at the strewn about laundry.

"I think we'd better clean this up don't you?" Sky nodded, springing to his feet with a consummate ease that Bridge suddenly found himself wishing he had. Sky turned and offered Bridge his hand, a smile on his face.  
"I'll help, since half of this is my fault anyways." Bridge grinned up at him and took his hand, letting Sky pull him to his feet. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him at the contact between them and he just managed to keep what he felt off his face.

"You started the pillow fight, not me." Bridge managed, just, to keep his tone light. When in fact all he wanted to do was throw Sky onto his bed and kiss him senseless, like his dream the night before. Sky just laughed and they set to work, tidying up the mess and putting away their various clothing and Manchester. Finally they finished and Bridge smiled at Sky.

"Thanks for helping Sky."  
"Not a problem Bridge. Come on, ready to have some lunch?" Bridge grinned as Sky clapped him on the shoulder.  
"More than you know Sky. Can we have some toast?" Sky laughed as he gently pushed Bridge out of the door and they headed for the mess.  
"Yes, we can, and I'll even make sure it's buttery." They both laughed and for the moment Bridge decided that laughter was better than nothing with his best friend.


	9. Freedom Flight

Title: Freedom Flight  
Author: Angel Mouse  
Relationship: Bridge/Sky  
Rating: PG  
Warning: The beginning of something ;)  
Theme: Atmosphere

* * *

**Freedom Flight**

The jet screamed through the air, breaking the sound barrier as it did, floating through the clear sky like a bird. It dodged clouds, planes, space ships, satellites, space stations, everything possible that was in the atmosphere above Earth. Inside, its two occupants were enjoying the ride.

"You're a natural at this Sky. I don't see why you don't put in full time pilot training." Sky grinned at Bridge even though he couldn't see it from his spot behind him.  
"Nope. Ranger track for me Bridge, but it is nice to fly isn't it?" Bridge laughed.  
"Yes it is. You've got a great natural talent for this."  
"I know and I do enjoy it Bridge, don't get me wrong, but I want to be a Ranger." Bridge laughed, brining up the fighter's weapon systems.

"Okay, coming up to target." Sky nodded, bringing up the targeting system. This was his final run at this exercise today and so far he'd aced every single shot. "This will be the final one, difficulty factor ten. If you get this, that'll mean you're the base champion sharp shooter."

"Well we can but hope."

"You'll be fine Sky; you are the best you know. I just wish I was half as good as you at this." Sky smiled gently as he headed the fighter into the upper atmosphere.  
"You are good as well Bridge, just at different things."  
"We make a great team don't we Sky?" Sky grinned as he brought the cross hairs over the target, barrel rolling as he did so.

"That we do. Even with Syd." Bridge laughed softly and fed the targeting data to Sky.  
"Data locked. And Syd's great Sky, she just doesn't get how we work together." Sky grinned, his eyes focussing on the target.  
"I know she doesn't, but she's fitting in well. I just wish she realised that I'm not interested in her." Bridge raised an eyebrow at Sky's absent sounding words. He decided to take a chance and biting his lip, he spoke softly.

"Oh, really? Just who are you interested in then? Missile's ready, safeties off." Sky moved his thumb to the trigger.  
"You. Fox two." The missile flew out of the fighter and hit the target dead on. "Yes! That's another direct hit."

Bridge was dumbstruck at Sky's words. He could barely think straight, was it true, was Sky finally reciprocating his feelings. Finally Sky broke the silence. "Bridge, are you still with me back there?" Bridge swallowed.  
"Yes. Yes I am. Um, Sky, did you mean that?" Sky was doing barrel rolls through the clouds, ducking and diving through them.

"Mean what? That I'm interested in you? Yes, I meant that." Bridge felt like all his dreams had come true at once. The prospect that Sky would return his feelings had never occurred to him. "I hope that's okay, your not freaked out by that are you?" Sky bit his lip, hoping that he hadn't lost Bridge once and for all. Now he was feeling unsure that perhaps saying something had been the wrong thing to do. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not freaked out by that Sky. I've been hoping against hope for the longest time that you felt the way I did." Bridge's voice was soft, but it was strong, confident and sure, something Sky hadn't heard from his dearest friend. Bridge removed his hand and leaned back. "I'd almost given up hope that you felt like I did." Sky grinned, doing even more barrel rolls in the atmosphere.

"That's music to my ears Bridge. So, what do we do now?" Bridge gave a soft laugh.  
"Well first you can stop making me feel sick with all your atmospheric aerobatics, and then second we can land and perhaps go somewhere and talk about this?" The last suggestion was made slightly hesitantly.  
"You got it. Heading back to base now." Sky's grin was a mile wide and his eyes were bluer than the sky they were flying in, shining with happiness.

They had returned to base, docking the plane in the hanger and reporting in. They had then cleaned up and dressing in civvies they headed off base. Without even thinking about it they headed to the park.

It was a place that they had staked out as their own over the last few years. Sometimes Syd joined them, sometime she didn't. She had only recently joined in on their special training and they were all still getting to know her. Bridge had first discovered the park not long after joining SPD and he came here often to rest his weary mind.

It was soothing and restful for him. Without speaking they made their way to the most secluded corner of the park and finding their favourite tree, they sat down under it, enjoying the fresh autumn breeze that was gently flowing across the park. Soft scents of flowers and the trees wafted over them, and they both breathed deeply, relaxing in the fresh air. Finally Sky spoke first, his tone quiet and slightly unsure.

"I don't know how it happened Bridge, but I found myself feeling more for you than a best friend, than a brother. I never said anything because I know how hard you've had it and I didn't want to take the chance of ruining our friendship." Bridge looked at him curiously, wondering what had happened.

"What made you say something now?" Sky had the grace to look embarrassed.  
"Ah Syd did actually. She came onto me something terrible and I pushed her away, not physically but verbally." Bridge grinned suddenly. Sky's reputation had grown over the years and to all outward appearances he was a hardarse rule book following pain.

"Well Sky you do have that sort of reputation." Sky gave a soft laugh and looked at him, a grin on his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Yeah I know. Anyway after I told her in no uncertain terms I wasn't interested she actually looked at me like she was reading me or something. I could practically see the light dawn in her eyes and she grinned at me. Said in that knowing way she has that I needed to tell you how I felt because it wasn't fair on either of us. And then she flounced away with a flick of her curls." Bridge laughed softly, knowing where her words had come from.

"Ah that explains why a few nights ago she cornered me about my own love life. Wanted to know why I didn't have a girlfriend. I told her two reasons, one, I can't because of my powers."

"And the second reason is?" Sky looked at him intensely and Bridge blushed.  
"And well, I told her the second was that I wasn't interested in girls anyways, I had my eye on a certain guy." Sky grinned at him.

"A certain guy like me?"  
"Well, yeah." They stared at each other a moment and then almost reverently Bridge reached up and ran his gloved hand gently along Sky's cheek. Sky stared back, wanting to do the same but afraid to because of fear of hurting Bridge.

The moment seemed to stretch forever and finally Bridge lowered his hand.  
"You are so beautiful Sky. I could loose myself forever in your eyes." Sky blushed and smiled slightly at his words.  
"Thank you. As are you, but not in the traditional meaning of the word Bridge, but as in your soul. As in the real you that you keep hidden from everyone except me. I just wish," Sky paused, unsure of how to continue.  
"Wish what Sky?" Sky looked at him and decided that for once in his life, he'd take a chance and he began to blurt out everything he'd been thinking.

"I just wish I could touch you without hurting you. I long to take you in my arms and kiss those beautiful lips of yours. Brush away your tears when it gets too much for you. Run my hands through your hair. I want to feel your skin against mine, I want you but I know I can't do any of those things."

Bridge sighed softly, running a hand through his hair and looking away for a moment, Sky's intense feelings and emotions battering at his shields. Finally he looked back at Sky, reaching his hand up and cupping Sky's cheek gently in it.

"A little skin to skin contact I can stand Sky, I truly can. I to, want to take you in my arms and kiss the life out of you. I desperately want to feel your skin next to mine. But it'll take time Sky." Bridge frowned slightly in thought. "Perhaps, perhaps I can slowly learn to adapt to touching you."

The dawning of a desperate hope in Sky's eyes was almost too much to bare for Bridge and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sky's for the briefest of moments. "Oh Sky, what are we going to do." Sky gave a soft sigh, fighting hard to control his instinctive need to wrap Bridge in his arms.

After a moment Bridge pulled away and Sky reached up and briefing ran his fingers over Bridge's cheek, barely touching the skin.

"We'll work it out Bridge. We'll find a way. The main thing to know is that we both care deeply about each other and we want to be together, somehow." Bridge saw the belief and the love in Sky's eyes. He could feel it radiating from Sky like a wave that covered him in a warm blanket. He smiled and nodded slightly.

"I know we will Sky. After all, you must admit, the atmosphere has been electric." That sent them both off into fits of laughter, capping a perfect day.


	10. My Obession is You

**Title:** My Obession is You  
**Author:** Angel Mouse  
**Relationship:** Bridge/Sky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Angst, lots of it  
**Theme:** public dining, obession, loosing control

* * *

**My Obession is You**

Sky sat across from Bridge watching him spread butter on his toast. An indulgent smile was on his face as he sat across the park bench from him. They had taken a very rare afternoon off and headed for the park to have a picnic lunch and spend some time together, just the two of them. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other they had rarely managed to get any time together to be alone.

But Sky was determined to change that this very afternoon, which is why they found themselves in a secluded corner of the park. Bridge had done himself some toast before they had left and was now happily buttering it to his hearts content. So he let Bridge indulge himself with his favourite food while he nursed a coke and picked at a sandwich that he had made himself earlier.

Bridge watched Sky from behind his now perfect toast. It had been Sky's idea to head out to the park for this picnic. There time together had been extremely limited and it hurt Bridge more than he let on.

Sky was becoming more and more closed off to other people, throwing himself into their studies and training more and more. Syd had been trying to cover for them as much as she could to try and give some time together but it wasn't much. But they appreciated the effort she took for them.

Sky was looking out over the park as he absently ate his sandwich, watching some kids playing on the swings and Bridge smiled at the scene. One day he hoped that it would be them with the children playing in the park, but that was a long way down the track. He didn't even know if Sky wanted kids.

Sky turned back around and caught Bridge watching him and grinned slightly, raising an eyebrow. Bridge realised with a pang that Sky's demeanour was less relaxed lately and that he missed the easy, ready smile of his friend from when they first met. Since they had come clean on their feelings for each other they had managed to spend a little time together exploring their feelings.

They had even managed to kiss a few times but Bridge's powers had become to overwhelming and they had to unfortunately stop before his sometimes fragile mind got overwhelmed. Bridge had found that those stolen kisses meant more to him than anything else in the world and it hurt more than he thought it would that he couldn't be that close to Sky sometimes.

They were finished with their lunch, chatting softly about this and that. The easy banter between them, gentle manner they had with each other was heart warming to each other and quickly lifted the feeling of slight separation they had both been feeling. They policed their garbage and began to walk around the park, enjoying each other's company, Sky holding Bridge's gloved hand.

They were standing on a small bridge overlooking a pond in a secluded area when suddenly there was a scream from what sounded like a woman and the two SPD cadets spun around and when the scream sounded again they took off in the direction of it.

The scene that greeted them momentarily took them back. An alien of some sort was trying to rob woman and her kids. The two SPD cadets reacted immediately and headed straight for scene. Sky hit the emergency transmitter on his communicator and yelled at the top of his lungs before Bridge could stop him. Something wasn't right with this alien, he could sense it even from this distance.

"SPD, STOP!" The alien turned and they saw he had some sort of weapon and before Bridge could even think about what he was doing, he knew what was going to happen and just as the alien fired, he shoved Sky out of the way and then the world went black.

**Sky POV**

_I don't know what everyone's so freaked out about. I mean, it's just a case I've been investigating, nothing major. So I've been researching and hunting this guy for weeks now. So I've been chasing him down all over the planet. So I've been hassling his friends, his contacts, his business associates. _

_So what, I'm not hurting anyone except him. I've ended up putting almost a dozen of his associates in confinement. I've curtailed his business on this planet and now, now I'm going to chase him to his hideout on the Moon of Vega, so what. He's scum; he deserves to be caught for what he did to Bridge. _

But Syd's really freaked about me going without either her or Bridge as back-up, she reckons it's to dangerous to do this by myself. This is my case, not theirs, and I don't want them along. Besides, it's too dangerous for the pair of them, considering Bridge is still recovering from what this barstard did to him. It's just a simple go in and snatch the bad guy and come back victorious. No big deal.

But Syd seems to feel that this is a big deal. She seems to feel we should all go as a team. I don't see why we should. It's a one man job at best; I don't need them hanging on me. I'd have to protect them at all times and no offence to those guys, but they aren't the best fighters. Syd's not too bad, especially with those powers of hers, I've had more than a few bruises sparring with her. 

_But Bridge isn't that great a fighter, even though I've been working with him for over a year now. But he's a lot better than he was. But all of that doesn't matter, I've got my chance to prove to Kruger that when the time comes, I'll be the only choice for Red Ranger. And besides, it's personal. That scum hurt Bridge and no one hurts Bridge and lives to tell about it. _

Bridge had been in the medical wing for almost three weeks healing from the injuries that the alien criminal inflicted on him. He had brushed aside their concerns about his health and what had happened with typical Bridge concern for others. Sky had only suffered minor injuries from the explosion the alien had caused and then had thrown himself into tracking this criminal down.

Sky reacted to this attack on them both in typical Sky fashion. He had become obsessed with it, the chasing down of this alien had become his sole focus, apart from visiting Bridge when he was awake. His studies, his training, they all revolved around finding this alien.

Quietly, and telling only Syd, Bridge began to fear for his friend, boyfriend and hopefully one day, would be lover. He feared that Sky was becoming too involved, too focussed. He feared that Sky would loose himself in this case. He feared he would loose Sky altogether.

Syd tried to talk to him about this but Sky brushed her concerns off and proceeded to ignore her. Bridge had even been trying to talk to him about it, but even he had no luck. Bridge's fear began to grow even more until he could take it no more and he finally confronted Sky about his obsession.

Sky was packing a small bag, getting to leave. Bridge walked into their room and the door closed behind him. He had snuck out of the medical wing to confront Sky. He was literally tearing his mind apart at the fear and worry he was feeling for Sky. All he could feel from Sky was anger, revenge and determination.

It was that determination that had turned Sky into an obsessive unstoppable force of nature. He glanced up and Bridge's heart flipped over in his chest and he fell in love with Sky all over again. But he couldn't let that him stop him from confronting Sky about this. He had to make Sky understand how he felt.

Sky looked at him, staring almost dagger like at him. He straightened up and walked the two steps that it took him to stand in front of Bridge. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked Bridge in the eyes.

"Bridge, are you alright? What are you doing out of medical? I'm going to call Kat and then take you right back there." Bridge steeled himself; this was harder, harder than it had any right to be. But he couldn't let this situation go more out of control than it already was. He pushed Sky's hands off his shoulders and squaring them, he spoke softly but with strength in his voice.

"No. No Sky, I'm not alright. This whole situation with you going off like you are is completely out of control. Ever since that day, that attack, you've been closed off to me. We promised each other we'd be always truthful with our feelings Sky. And Sky, you're scaring me. You've grown away from me and my heart. I'm loosing you Sky because of this and it's tearing me apart." Sky took a step back, stunned at Bridge's words.

"Is that what you think? That I'm pulling away from you?" Sky was stunned by his words. He never knew that his actions were perceived this way. "I'm doing this for you! Because of you! I'm not going to stand by and let you almost die because of some scum bag!" Bridge staggered back, pressing himself against the door, overcome by the strength of Sky's emotions.

The fragile condition of his barriers around his mind was completely shattered and he lost control. He stared at Sky and his words were ground out behind clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare put this on me Sky! For months now you've been closing yourself off from me. It's like I don't know you anymore. It's like you don't want to risk your heart loving me like I love you!" Sky was stunned even more.

But something struck him and he could suddenly see the pain his rage against the alien that had injured them both had been causing Bridge. Suddenly Bridge completely collapsed against the door, clutching at his head and Sky realised that he'd lost control of his emotions. He was causing Bridge pain, something he swore he never would do.

"Oh god Bridge, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. But I have to do this, I have to." Sky grabbed his bag, knowing that he had to get away immediately. "I'm so sorry Bridge. But I have to do this, I have to prove to myself that I can."

"Stop using me as an excuse Sky." Bridge's words were soft, broken hearted and practically leeched of all life. "You're going after this guy because you can't go after the man that killed your Father. Stop substituting this situation for that one Sky." Sky didn't say anything at those words.

Deep down, a part of him knew that Bridge was right, but another part of him knew that unless he did this, he'd always second guess himself as being worthy of being on the Ranger track.

"I'm sorry Bridge. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Sky unlocked the door and stepped around Bridge, closing the door behind him. Bridge curled up on the floor, struggling to regain control of his mind, his churning heart and his emotions.


	11. Tears

**Title:** Tears  
**Author:** Angel Mouse  
**Relationship:** Bridge/Sky  
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** Angst, lots of it  
**Theme:** warmth  
Set: Straight after My Obession is You

* * *

**Tears**

Kat had watched Bridge sneak out of the medical wing and surmised where he was going. His physical condition was marginal but his emotional and mental state was anywhere but. She knew how close Bridge and Sky had become, closer than they were meant to but she rejoiced privately for them.

She also knew that Sky's behaviour since Bridge had got injured by that alien bank robber was borderline obsessive in his relentless pursuit of the criminal. It was like he was bound and determined to bring this alien to justice for what he did to Bridge. Never mind the bank robber had stolen hundreds and thousands and caused massive property damage.

She had watched Sky sit with Bridge for hours on end, watching him sleep and then when he was awake, he would barely spend any time with him, which confused Bridge no end.

Sighing softly she turned away and headed to look for Sydney Drew. If anyone could get through to Bridge and help him with his problems with Sky, it would be her. And somehow, she wasn't even sure if that would help. But she had to try; she knew how vulnerable Bridge was right now.

_**Syd POV **_

I'm going to seriously kill him. Maybe that'll stop him making a fool of himself and treading all over Bridge's feelings like he is right now. He's so obsessed with catching this criminal and bringing him to justice that he doesn't see the worry and fear in Bridge's eyes, that he's going to loose Sky just like he's lost everyone else in his life. 

_Sky doesn't realized he's the only thing that Bridge can hold onto, that helps Bridge cope with the unfairness of his powers. He doesn't realise if he doesn't come back, Bridge won't survive. He's that obsessed with this it's killing Bridge on the inside. _

I am truly tempted to go and just tell him to drop this completely, let someone else handle it. Or even break a few of his ribs or something, but then Bridge would be upset with me and I don't want that. I don't know how Sky doesn't see it, I truly don't. 

_Even I can tell that this is killing Bridge. But the stupid thing is that when they are alone and think no one's watching them, or they sneak off to the park to be together Sky is the most gentle and loving person I've ever seen. _

_The two of them are so head over heels with each other it's not funny, and now Sky's doing this. Bridge's soul is not worth the cheap thrill that Sky's going after. _

Trying to become the best, to become the Red Ranger isn't worth the pain he's putting Bridge through. Nothing is. 

Syd had seen Sky flee their room and she frowned in worry at his behaviour. He literally flew down the corridor past her and she could have sworn she saw sheen of tears in his eyes as he flew past her but she couldn't be sure. Now she was even more worried about Bridge's state of mental health. She reached their door and tentatively knocked on it.

"Bridge, are you okay?" There was no answer and she tried again. "Bridge, its Syd. Come on, let me in." There was still no answer and sighing, Syd tried the door anyways; surprised to see it was unlocked. She stepped inside, not sure what she would find. But what she did stunned her. Without thinking she closed and locked the door behind her, wanting to give them some privacy.

Bridge was curled up in the corner on his bed; his hands wrapped his knees, tears streaming down his face, his chest heaving with sobs.  
"Oh Bridge." She went over and sat down next to him, gathering him in her arms, pulling his head onto her shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay Bridge, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep you safe and be here when you need me." Bridge sobbed even harder and clung to her.

"Oh Syd, I'm going to loose him, I just know I am. What will I do?" Syd held him close and rubbed gentle circles on his back. Bridge just felt his heart breaking more and more as he struggled to understand why Sky was insistent on doing this.

All he knew was that it was something Sky felt he had to do. But then something began to worm its way into his consciousness. A feeling of warmth, of safety and love began to help sooth his troubled soul.

He knew it was Syd; she was the only other person he would let get this close to him. The only other person he would let touch him. The warmth of her soul was just the balm he needed at the moment to try and understand the mess his life had become.

"Oh Syd, where did it all go wrong with Sky? We are meant to be together Syd, forever. We promised each other Syd. We promised." Syd felt her own eyes tear up and she pressed a gentle kiss against his hair.  
"I don't know Bridge. I don't know."


	12. Homecoming

**Title:** Homecoming  
**Author:** Angel Mouse  
**Relationship:** Bridge/Sky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Angst, lots of it (song lyrics from Lift by Shannon Noll)  
**Theme:** Commitment, Thrill

* * *

**Homecoming**

Syd was terribly worried about Bridge. For the last three days Bridge had been barely moved from his bed since Sky had left. She had persuaded Kat to let Bridge stay in his room and she would watch over him. Kat had managed, god knows how, to get Commander Kruger to push back their final test to be made B-Squad until Sky returned and Bridge was cleared.

Syd had gotten so worried about Bridge, who wasn't sleeping or barely eating, that she had gotten Kat to give him a mild sedative and he was currently curled up under the covers on his bed, his head on her lap. Softly, to help him go to sleep, she began to sing as she stroked his soft hair.

_I know you're hurting  
Feels like you're learning  
'Bout life the hard way  
And it ain't working_

Bridge shifted slightly on her lap, curling up towards her some more, taking the warmth from her body and the feeling of comfort from her presence. In the absence of Sky, he took comfort from her gentle, beautiful soul. She had done so much in her life that sometimes Bridge felt a little intimidated by her, but he knew her heart was in the right place, and that's all that counted with him. He muttered softly in his sleep and she smiled as she kept singing.

_Seems like forever  
That you've been falling  
It's time to move on  
You're life is calling, yeah _

This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again 

Sky looked down at the containment card in his hand, a smile on his face at his success in capturing the alien criminal that had hurt Bridge and robbed those banks. He felt finally vindicated that he had done something. Taken the first step to being the Ranger he knew he could be.

The adrenaline rush he had gotten from chasing this creep all over the planet had been coursing through his veins and he now was on his way back to his shuttle to return home. He remembered the chase through the streets, the thrill it had given him to capture the alien and the rush he felt when it was contained. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He truly felt he was becoming worthy of his father's memory and legacy.

_Cause I know how hard it can get  
But you gotta lift  
You gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You gotta lift  
You gotta lift_

Sky headed the shuttle into Earth's atmosphere, eagerness to be back home and with his friends and Bridge.

Bridge.

Oh god, what was he going to do about Bridge. He had hurt his dearest love. More than he deserved to be. Bridge had been nothing but supportive, loving and his entire life. And he had literally thrown that back in his face. He would have to make it up to Bridge some how, some way.

The joy and thrill of the successful hunt had completely faded now that he realised that his short lived joy had come at a price. A price he suddenly realised he wasn't prepared to pay. That price had been Bridge's peace of mind and love.

_When you can feel your  
Whole body's aching  
What's left of your heart  
It won't stop breaking  
You gotta let go  
You took a hit  
Time to pick up now  
Move on from this _

This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again 

Syd was still singing softly to Bridge when the doors opened and she looked up to see Sky standing there, looking lost. She put her finger to her lips and gently moved his head so it was off her lap and resting on his pillow. She moved off the bed and over to the door. Grabbing his arm roughly she dragged him out of the doorway and into her room. She closed it and looked at him, crossing her arms, her expression serious.

"Alright Mister, you've got some serious explaining to do to me. Starting with why you thought this stupid mission of yours was more important than Bridge's heart and soul." Sky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Syd wasn't going to let this go, and to be honest, he didn't blame her one bit.

_Cause I know how hard it can get  
But you gotta lift  
You gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You gotta _

Lift yourself up above all the hurt  
Don't give it  
Wipe your eyes and remember  
You're better than this  
Let them know  
That they took their best shot  
And missed  
C'mon and lift 

Sky was still smarting from Syd's words. She hadn't back one little bit and he honestly knew that deep down, he deserved every single harsh word that she had uttered. And now he had to make amends with Bridge, before things were irretrievable between them both.

So now he was sitting on his bed, watching Bridge sleep. In the background, one of Syd's CD's softly played and the song was soft, gentle, and beautiful, just like her. And Bridge. Sky sighed as he looked at Bridge's sleeping form; suddenly realising he was finally awake. He managed a small smile for him.

"Hey Bridge. How are you feeling?" Bridge just shrugged, warily looking at him. Sky felt a knife go through him as he saw the wariness in Bridge's eyes. He had hurt the one person he loved more than life itself and he deserved this feeling.

"A little bit tired, still a little sore in some spots, but okay I guess. Syd's been looking after me, she's been great." Sky nodded and took a deep breath, then plunged into it.

"I'm glad, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here. I realise now I did the wrong thing, leaving you like I did. I'm sorry. I hurt you, hurt you more than I realise. I don't deserve your love but I can give you my love for the rest of my life. Please, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Bridge sat up slowly on the bed and looked at Sky for a long moment. Finally he sighed and looked down at his hands. He then looked back at Sky and finally spoke.

_This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again _

Cause I know how hard it can get  
But you gotta lift  
You gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You gotta lift  
You gotta lift 

"Sky, you've hurt me. You threw my love back in my face because you felt you had to chase this person because he hurt me. You made me feel like that I had to be protected. You made me feel like that you were only with me because you had to protect me. And that hurt more than anything Sky, more than anything. But what hurt most of all, well, that was the fact you didn't seem to trust me with your feelings. And that, that I'm not sure I can forgive."

Sky felt pain at Bridge's words but he knew that they were deserved. If this was just a fraction of the emotional pain he had caused Bridge, well then, it was only fair. Suddenly he found himself staring into Bridge's eyes and without thinking he was by Bridge's side in mere seconds. He let Bridge speak. "Sky, if you're committed to us, if you're committed to me, you have to trust me. You have to let me back into your heart." Sky swallowed and took one of Bridge's gloved hands in his.

"Bridge, I do honestly love you. And I am committed to making this work. I just don't know how to sometimes. " Bridge looked at him for the longest time and Sky felt his heart begin to break. Bridge took a deep breath.

"Sky, I don't know if we can make this work. I truly don't, but I want to try. Do you?" Sky felt a leap of hope shoot through him.  
"Yes, yes I truly do." Bridge was silent again, the tension in the air between them was thick and then finally he reached up and placed a gloved hand against Sky's cheek.

"Okay. We'll try again. But this time Sky, this time you have to be totally committed to this, because there is no way I can survive something like this happening again. Sky you're my life, my rock, my soul, my hope. It will not bare thinking about if we can't be together." Sky gently gathered Bridge in his arms, surprised at how much over the few days he'd been away he'd missed this.  
"I promise Bridge, nothing will keep us apart. Nothing."

And with his heart, Sky truly believed he would be able to keep his promise. But life, life had other ideas….


	13. Forever

**Title:** Forever  
**Author:** Angel Mouse  
**Relationship:** Bridge/Sky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Angst  
**Theme:** Kissing in the Rain, Peace, Friendship

* * *

**Forever**

Kat was happily working on something or other in the lab when Kruger walked in and nodded to her. She sensed he wanted to talk, since he had that air about him. She put aside what she was working on and looked up, smiling in greeting at her old friend.

"What can I do for you Doggie?" Kruger paced back and forth a moment and then stood in front of her. He looked serious and upset but she couldn't figure out why.  
"I need to ask you a question Kat and I need a straight answer from you." Kat looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have I not given you a straight answer Doggie?" He harrumphed and then started pacing again. Finally he stopped again and stood in front of her, something was really bothering him by the way he was acting.

"Can you tell me what you know about the relationship between Cadets Carson and Tate?" Kat stared at him a moment and then gave a soft sigh. She was wondering when this question was going to come up.

"They are friends Doggie, nothing more." Kruger sighed and looked at her, this wasn't easy but it was part of his job, something he didn't like but had to do.  
"Certain information has reached my ears about how close the two of them are. Some people seem to think that they are two closer than best friends should be if you get my meaning." Kat crossed her arms and looked at him.

"They are friends Doggie. Best friends and roommates. We put them together as roommates to help both of them remember? It's only natural they have become close."  
"I know that Kat. But these are some pretty serious allegations. I have to investigate as it is against the rules for cadets to fraternise with each other in a romantic or relationship sense." Kat shook her head and gave him a tiny smile.

"They know that Doggie, they aren't stupid, this is Sky we're talking about. He's a huge stickler for the rules, he wouldn't break them."  
"Not knowingly he would Kat, but I do have to ask them if they are involved with each other and investigate these rumours."

"I know you do Doggie, but I think that's a bit unfair on them. You're listening to rumours and then investigating those two. After everything they have been through this would be the last thing that they need. They are friends Doggie, nothing more."

"I know Kat, but I have to obey the rules." With that he turned and left. Unknown by either of them in the next room Bridge was staring with shock and horror on his face and Boom was looking at him with sympathy and understanding on his face.

Boom was the only one besides Syd that knew the two of them were involved with each other. After taking a deep breath and giving the commander time to leave, Bridge turned and left without saying anything, he had to find Sky. And fast.

It was raining outside, pouring in fact, as Bridge sprinted out the front door. He had to find Sky, he had to and fast. Syd had told him that Sky had gone out for a little while, on one of his long runs he liked to take. Bridge stopped by the Academy track and looked around, he couldn't spot Sky.

He took one of his gloves off and waved it in front of his face. He found Sky's aura and presence and began tracking him off the grounds. His mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions. He had to find Sky, before Kruger did. They had to talk about this, this whole situation and work something out before Kruger got to them.

Wiping the rain from his face he took off at a jog, heading for where Sky's aura was taking him. Bridge thought furiously as he ran. The rules were clear. Fraternisation between cadets was forbidden. Both cadets would be kicked out of the academy.

And he didn't want Sky to be kicked out; it was Sky's dream to become the Red Ranger, just like his Father. Bridge was only at the Academy because of his powers, his parent's pressure and them wanting to get him out of their hair because of his strange and freaky powers.

It was the first place he had actually felt at home, somewhere comfortable, somewhere he could make a difference finally. Somewhere he was accepted. Finding love with Sky was just an added bonus.

Bridge kept jogging along, his hand out in front of him, tracking Sky. Finally he came to their park and slowed down, a tiny smile on his face. Somehow he knew Sky would end up here. Trying to dry his hand on his jacket, he slipped it back into its glove and began heading towards their little secluded spot.

Sky had gone for a run, trying to think of something special to get Bridge for his birthday which was coming up soon. He didn't even mind the rain; it was soothing and made everything feel new and wonderful.

He was leaning against the tree where he and Bridge had first admitted their feelings for one and other. A small smile played on his face as he remembered that day a few months ago. It had been a wonderful day for them both and had set the tone for the next few months.

The whole mess with him taking off was behind them and their relationship had gone from strength to strength. He watched the rain hit the pond and listened to it hit the trees. He looked up as he heard someone approaching and a smile appeared on his face as he saw it was Bridge approaching but then the smile faded a bit as he saw Bridge's face, something was wrong. He pushed himself off the tree and took a step forward to meet Bridge.  
"Bridge, what's wrong?"

Bridge saw him standing there and moved forward to stand with him at the tree. They moved under the leaves and Sky looked at him, concern on his face. Bridge sighed and stared into his eyes.

"Someone's been talking to Kruger about us. I over heard him talking to Kat. He asked her about us, asked her were we more than friends as he'd been apprised of certain things? I'm not sure what. He's going to investigate us." Sky was floored and he slid to the ground, stunned. Bridge did the same and leaned against him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to do Sky. What are we going to do?" Sky sighed and looked at Bridge.

"I don't know Bridge. What do you want to do?" Bridge opened his eyes and looked into Sky's deep blue eyes.  
"I want to be with you Sky, for ever. But the rules are strict. So, I don't know, perhaps I could leave the Academy and you finish your studies. You become the Red Ranger like you've always wanted to." Sky shook his head, he knew more than anyone how much Bridge felt at home at the Academy.  
"That's not a solution Bridge. That's a cop out and I won't let either of us do that. There has to be a way around this."

They sat together for a long time, both getting wetter, but neither of them caring as they pondered their dilemma. Finally Sky sighed and looked at Bridge. He reached out and put his arm around Bridge, pulling him close.

"I guess we'll just have to be careful from now on. Make Kruger think that we're only best friends and roommates." Bridge leaned his head against Sky, drawing strength from his presence. "I guess until we graduate and the rules about fraternisation don't apply to us. But that doesn't mean on holidays or days off we can't spend time together." Bridge nodded slowly, mulling it over.

"I guess we could do that. Just be friends to everyone at the base and when we're alone or away we can be together. We just have to be careful. Oh Sky, I didn't want it to come to this, I just want us both to be happy."  
"I know Bridge, so do I." Bridge looked up into his eyes and Sky smiled at him and Bridge felt the love that Sky had for him and with that in mind, they leaned close together and gently kissed.

A kiss full of love, hope, joy and dreams of the future. After a long moment they broke apart and looked at each other, resting their foreheads together.  
"So friends from now on while on base?" Bridge sighed as the reality hit him.  
"Best friends, until you're the Red Ranger and we've both graduated. Then it won't matter." Sky looked deep into Bridge's eyes and spoke softly, his tone reassuring and strong.  
"Just remember one thing Bridge, I'll always love you."  
"And I you Sky. Nothing and no-one will ever separate us." Bridge nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against Sky and the two of them sat beneath the tree for a long time.

It had been a long twelve months. Grumm was defeated, Jack had left and Sky was Red Ranger now. There was peace all over the city and finally everyone had settled down. It had been hard, really hard, for Bridge and Sky not to show their true feelings for each other but somehow they had managed it.

Syd had covered occasionally for them but mainly they had managed to spend a little time away from the base together. It had been hard to not arouse suspicions about them but they had did it.

And now that peace had settled across the city and their dreams had come true, they could finally be together. Commander Kruger had settled in happily with his wife and everyone was living their life now. Not long after Kruger had given Sky the Red Ranger morpher he had taken Bridge and Sky aside and apologised for having caused them pain by not being able to be together for the last year.

He had known all along that they cared deeply for each other but his official investigation had turned up nothing so he had let it slide. But now they were in their respective positions, they could do what ever they wished in their personal lives. So with those parting words, he had left them to it.

This is how they found themselves at the very same park where their relationship had started about eighteen months ago. They were seated under their tree once more, Sky's back resting on the trunk of the tree and he had his arms wrapped around Bridge who was lying between his legs, his head on Sky's chest. It was a warm summer's day and they were both relaxed and happy. Bridge gave a contented little sigh and Sky grinned.  
"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. This time twelve months ago I couldn't even imagine us being together again like we are now. All that time pretending to be friends and nothing more that was hard Sky, really hard."  
"I know Bridge, for both of us. But we're through it now and what's more important is that we're together."

Sky tightened his arms around Bridge and the former Green Ranger turned in them slightly so his face was looking at Sky's. A gentle rain began to fall, one of those beautiful warm summer showers that made everything look so beautiful and serene. Bridge smiled at Sky and his eyes were clear and shining with love.

"Forever Sky?" Sky smiled and leaned his head down, whispering softly as his lips meet Bridge in a sweet, gentle kiss while the rain fell around them.  
"Forever Bridge."


End file.
